When You're Mad
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: Done off of When you're mad by Ne-Yo. i'm sure you can figure it out. fuffy post-chosen. R&R. WARNING: FEMSLASH


**I promise you, kool-aid doesn't own the characters or the song. Idea struck me for no reason.**

_it's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy _

"Faith what the fuck was that?!" B asks when we get back inside our apartment.

"What was what?" I ask playin dumb. I love these arguments.

"Don't play dumb Faith. You were staring at that woman!" she practically yells.

"No I wasn't B." I say. She gets so jealous sometimes but I think it's actually worth it in the end. She starts turnin red a little with anger and jealousy. Heh, maybe I really should stare more often at chicks. Only this time I wasn't starin...much.

"Faith, you stare at her every time we're that McDonald's." she says. I shrug.

"Not my fault she was wearing a low cut shirt and has big boobs." I say. I'm digging myself in deeper I know but hey.

"If you like her breasts so much why don't you go fuck her?! Huh?!" she asks loudly.

_could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is  
_

"Cus I'm with you." I say with a shrug like that says everythin and in a way it does.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's where you wanna be." she mutters.

"Excuse me?" I ask. I'm actually offended. "Like I'm the only one who looks at people. I saw you checkin out that guy yesterday but I didn't say nothin. Tell me B, Didja wanna fuck him?" I ask. She looks almost hurt but hell, she's accusing me so she should be able to take it.

"No Faith I looked, I wasn't drooling all over him like you were her." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, all the dudes you drool over? Like Spike. Ever since he's been back you've been ogling him non-stop. Do you think of him when I'm fuckin ya Buffy?! Do you?!" I ask steppin in her face.

"Fuck you!" she yells.

"How long is the line?" I retort. And she slaps the piss outta me.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad _

I smirk.

"What's wrong B? Is it really that long?" I ask. She growls at me before punching me. I hit her with a powerful right hook.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me  
And you know ain't nothing better  
Then when we get  
Mad together and have angry sex  
Then we forget what we were mad about  
_

she sends a spin kick to my temple but I catch her leg and send her flying into a wall. I pounce on her and kiss her hard. She groans into my mouth and pushes me away.

"You sure you wanna start that F? Might upset your whore." she says. I send a back-handed punch at her and she uses the momentum to spend me around and keeps me pinned to a wall face first. She moves my hair to the side kissin my neck.

"You're right B, we need to be quick, I promised her I'd see her later." I say. She growls and smashes my face into the wall.

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose  
When you make your angry face  
That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes  
And sex you all over the place  
Could it be the lil' way you storm around  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is _

she backs away and I turn to her.

"Do you think this is a game?" she asks. I shrug.

"Dunno is it?" I ask. She jumps at me kissing me with everything she has in that little body of hers. I spin her around and slam her into the wall. She pushes me away a little and hops up wrapping her legs around my waist. Her hands go to my hair giving a light tug. I groan and lick her lower lip and she gladly parts her lips for me. This time she tugs more roughly and my head falls back with her hands and she starts kissing along my jaw.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy _

I turn us around and move us over to our couch. I throw her down roughly and crawl atop her body. She's a little impatient and rips my shirt right down the middle. I smirk and kiss her again. It's not gentle. Hell no, it's hot and fast and rough. I pull back, much to her dislike, and yank her shirt and bra off quickly then I'm workin on the button to her jeans.

"Faith take your clothes off." she says reaching for my bra. I pull back.

"No." I say. She raises an eyebrow and shrugs. She bucks her hips and flips us over so she's on top. She pulls both bra straps and the material gives away. She takes one of my already hard nipples into her mouth and sucks on it, givin it a small bite. I moan and arch my back to her. Works her way down my body and undoes my pants quickly.

"Do you know what underwear is?" she asks noticin I don't have on any panties. I shrug. She shakes her head and gives my slit one long, hard lick. My hips buck.

"F-fuck..." I sigh out as she continues. She reaches up to roll one of my nipples between her fingers and then kneads my entire boob. She starts pickin up the pace and brings one of her fingers down to spread me open. Then she attacks my clit like a fuckin pro! "Holy shit!" I cry out. She's suckin on my clit like a fuckin...somethin I can't think of right now this shit feels so good. She enters me with two fingers and starts to fuck me hard and fast. She starts suckin on my clit harder speedin up her fingers. She curls them inside me and starts to flick her tongue back and forth over me quickly and... " Buffy I'm gonna...oh fuck that's it..." that's the last thing I remember. When I can finally breath properly again I notice she's crawled up my body and is layin her head on my chest. "Shit." I whisper. See, this is exactly why I piss her off sometimes...she gets all aggressive and takes over. Sometimes I don't mind that.

_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
Baby when you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you  
And when we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're just so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asks finally. I look at her innocently.

"What?" I ask. She swats my shoulder.

"Piss me off." she says. I shrug.

"What can I say...you're sexy as fuck when you're mad." I say. She smiles at me before frowning.

"I'm sexy all the time." she says. I nod. Gotta agree but she's way hotter mad.

Yes this was extremely pointless but hey! We all have our unnecessary one-shot moments. Review please?_  
_


End file.
